


Too Close

by fragilespark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver and Isabela duel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mschignon on tumblr

It might have been the heat. Isabela had invited any takers to a hand-to-hand duel on the Wounded Coast and Carver had accepted.

Varric was already taking bets.

They squared off on a large flat, a little dusty, a little too close to a drop, but there was nowhere else they could fight without being in the way of merchants or risking soft sand underfoot.

Isabela lunged first, and Carver rushed to meet her, already saturating his mind over and over with the thought _I have to be fast_.

She was still faster. She dodged more than hit, but when he grabbed at her she would slam her elbow or knee into him so she was soon free again.

Isabela taunted and wore him down but she wasn’t strong enough to knock him over. Carver staggered her and held his own but he wasn’t fast enough to try to pin her.

They were surprisingly well-matched, despite the complete difference in their fighting styles. Their fighting got fiercer as they strove for dominance. Isabela distracted and pinpointed some nasty jabs with her fingers in place of daggers. Carver caught her mid-move and hurled her through the air, sending her skittering across the floor and a little too close to the edge.

He was worried for a second. Just a second.

She was back up on her feet and sprinting right at him. They both got a few hits in and then she climbed on him and he didn’t have time to keep his balance, crashing to the floor, but he shoved and struggled and got himself on top. He had her pinned now.

_Finally._

Isabela headbutted him hard and yanked herself enough from under him to get an arm up around his neck and force his head up.

“Ngh!” Carver could feel the hard metal of her armour digging into his neck and he struggled, but the more he did so the more it hurt, and it gave her a chance to apply even more pressure.

He gasped. _Don’t panic don’t panic-_

“Give up,” she taunted, knowing he was flustered.

It was his move. The only way out was to let her go but Carver knew that was a risk. He rolled onto his back and hooked his legs around Isabela’s, using the momentum to tug her arm away from his neck and grab her wrists so that when he rolled onto his front again he had her arms pinned above her head. He dropped his forehead down onto her temple and pushed her head to one side so that she couldn’t move that either. He let his weight rest completely on her and he could feel her tensing her muscles in turn, seeing if anything would give, before relaxing under him again.

“I win.”

Sweat on sweat, chests heaving against each other, and she started laughing - a delightful sound, even to Carver. He had fought to survive, fought to be heard, and now he was fighting just for fun and he was having the time of his life.

“The moment you let me go _I’ll_ win, so unless you want a second round, we can call it a draw.”

He wanted to win. He really did, but after the battle they’d just had, and Isabela under him, his mind was inviting him in a different direction.

“I’ve got enough in me for a second round,” he murmured, nose pressed against her cheek, “what about you?”

“Oi!” He heard Hawke calling. “Get off her already, you big lug!”

“Ooooh, I take it you want to switch to a different skillset for this?”

Carver’s grip on her wrists changed, his hands sliding down a touch as he brought his lips down to her jaw. “We could do without the audience though.”

“I’m sure they’ll avert their eyes if you keep going.”

“She needs to breathe, you know!” Hawke continued.

“Uh… I don’t think so.” Carver pulled his weight up and stood, and Isabela was up before he could offer to help her.

She strolled towards the others and Carver had no choice but to follow, a little disappointed she wasn’t dragging him out of sight already. Or maybe he should have done the dragging. Whatever.

“What took you so long, Rivaini?”

“We were… negotiating. It was a draw.”

“Carver used to squish our sister until she cried when he couldn’t have his way. He was such a brat. I didn’t think he’d resort to such tactics.”

“Hey!”

Isabela laughed again. “His strength _is_ strength. Why shouldn’t he use it? I use everything at my disposal when I want to win.”

Varric counted out the coin. “I better buy you a drink, everyone bet you’d win.”

Carver couldn’t keep the hint of indignation from his tone. “Everyone?” He looked accusingly at Hawke.

“What? She’s good. Only an idiot would bet against her. I don’t want to be that idiot.”

That was almost worse than losing.

Isabela grabbed Carver’s wrist before the others were ready to leave. “Come on.”

“What? Where-” he let her lead them away.

 _Wait. I’m being dragged_. His heart leapt. _Am I being dragged? Oh Maker yes_.

“Don’t worry about ‘where’, all the caves look the same to me.”

“In a _cave_?”

“Oh, Carver. You want privacy, and I want to get my kicks without having to walk all the way into the city to get them.”

Carver glanced around to make sure they weren’t being followed. Isabela was leading him around the winding paths of the coast, and she hopped down off the path and ducked into gap in the rocks.

“Never mind. Here’ll do.”

It could barely be called a shelter, let alone a cave.

Isabela leaned forward as she pulled her smalls down over her boots and Carver stood dumb, watching her. More precisely, watching her breasts.

“Hurry up, then.” She winked at him when he looked up at her eyes again.

Carver moved forward, hands going to her. He kissed her on the mouth and her hands went down to undo his belt. He took over, undoing the rest, giving his cock a quick stroke until it hardened fully. Isabela turned away from him, placing her palm flat against the rock and arching back, the other hand between her legs.

“Ngh, Isabela.” he said, pushing up the white fabric that covered her ass. _Maker yes, what a sight_.

“Mmmm.” She spread her pussy with her fingers and Carver saw she was already wet. He placed a palm on her buttock, the other hand holding his cock as he pushed into her.

His heart was pounding with the thought of being caught but any apprehension was smothered with arousal as he worked his cock in and out of her, her pleased purrs encouraging him.

Carver tried to keep himself quiet, just in case, but he was breathing hard and it seemed a grunt escaped him every time he thrust into her. He could see Isabela’s arm moving as she touched herself and it was unbelievably hot, even though he couldn’t see anything at all. He wanted to touch her breasts, so much, but he just gripped her hips and fucked her harder until he came, vaguely aware as he cried out that he hadn’t managed to be as discreet as he’d wanted.

Isabela straightened up and let him slip out of her, breathing hard as she turned and leaned back against the wall. He had to do the same, slumping back as he tried to stay standing. Her nipples peaked hard against the fabric and Carver wondered if it was too late to sneak in a grope.

She chuckled, a little out of breath. “Anyone would think you were planning the next round.”

Carver wiped his brow and grinned.

“Best out of three?”


End file.
